


Usual Suspects

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky can't cook, Bullying, Clint Is a Good Bro, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Siblings, Protective Wade, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve hates being called Stevie but everyone does it, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, steve/bucky/natasha siblings, what a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Clint swallowed scared for his life or at least his health, Nat didn’t look happy “How much of that did you hear?”“Enough.” She said shooting him a look and Clint knew he was going to be in shit later. “But that’s not what is important at the moment. That is.” She hissed as she watched her younger brother fold over laughing at something Wade had said while the older male grinned and pulled a stereotypical hero pose.Clint blinked, still not catching on “That?”Natasha rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered how out of everyone in the world she ended up in love with him. “Yes, Steve and Wade.”“There just talking, a bit of banter, you know what Wade is like.”She gave him an unimpressed look, “Firstly don’t ever say banter again, it’s just wrong and secondly they're not just talking, they're flirting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The_Crafty_Cracker: HELLO. ANOTHER NEW FIC. Though this time I have a partner in crime!! This time I'm going into unknown territory with a Steve/Wade fic... Also note that Wade looks like he did at the start of Deadpool, or in the comics... @_@

The night was crisp and cool, the air blowing faintly and the sunset closing over the city was painting the overhead sky with flaming pinks and golds.

Steve Rogers was soaking in the scenery and the aura that was floating in the Brooklyn streets. He walked with a purpose, gripping his satchel tightly to his shoulder to keep it from bouncing to his step, the various pencils and pens stored in were rattling every now and then. Pushing up his thick rimmed glasses, Steve squinted up ahead to see the street where he would turn towards the quiet brownstone neighborhood he loved.

A large hand grabbed Steve's left shoulder and spun him around, where a man with pale blue eyes waited patiently, “Hey, punk, you wanna slow down?”

Steve chuckled and threw his head back, “Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited to see them,  _ jerk. _ ”

The man smiled and ruffled Steve's blond hair, “Alright let's keep going. Just a lil’ slower.”

“Oh come on old man, keep up, Bucky!” Steve skipped off leaving the man--Bucky--on the sidewalk staring after him.

Bucky shook his head laughing and ran after Steve, his long auburn hair blowing behind him.

Steve had already turned the corner and was halfway down the neighborhood when Bucky turned himself, and when he finally caught up with him Steve was walking up to the small brownstone with a little yellow lab barking in the front yard.

Steve rang the doorbell while Bucky petted the dog over the fence, and Steve looked back and smiled.

“He's cute, huh?”

“Yeah, the little guy really matches the home huh?” Bucky scratched behind the puppy's right ear and the little guy wagged his tail like crazy, “It's all very domestic you know? I never thought one of us would have this.”

Steve scoffed, “Speak for yourself. There are a few homes around here that we can afford and are actually in our budget. But  _ nooo  _ living in a fancy apartment is ‘in’ nowadays.”

“Hey, there is so-”

The front door opened which caused Bucky and Steve to snap their attention to see a figure leaning against it. “Hello, my extremely early and annoying brothers. Bucky stop playing with Lucky and come on in.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “It's a pleasure to see you too, sis”

Steve just laughed and walked past his sister and into the foyer. “Clinnnnnnnt! You better not be making tacos!”

A booming voice called from the kitchen, “It's your lucky day lil Stevie, I'm making burgers!”

Steve pumped the air and set his bag on the coat rack hook, before replying “I thought I told you not to call me that!” 

Clint laughed in reply, and Steve let out a huff then suddenly arms wrapped around his waist hugging him from behind, “Who is this?”

“Your older sister duh. Please don't tell me you're anti hugs still?” Natasha squeezed her brother harder and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Steve rolled his eyes and slumped, “No, but please tell me you got a haircut. Super long hair doesn't suit you, Tash, I liked it better when you had it to your shoulders.”

Natasha huffed, pulled back then undid her bun then her bright red hair fell gracefully to her shoulders, “There. Is that better Mr. Fashion?”

"Indeed.”

Natasha smacked him upside the head.

“Ow!” Steve's yelped.

Clint came out of the kitchen with a purple apron that said ‘Aw, food, no’ and there were a few food splatters on the front. His blond hair was skewed messily into a black beanie, and in his hand was a greasy spatula.

“C’mon, Nat. You're the big sister, it's your responsibility to be the good big sis. Plus no fighting in the house.”

Natasha groaned and playfully shoved Steve, then walked up to Clint and lightly punched his arm. “We're adults now so I can punch them as much as I want. Bucky and Steve are the worst brothers in the world--”

“Hey!”

“But I love them so I wouldn't hurt them.” 

Clint laughed then hugged Natasha and gave her a quick chaste kiss on her lips, “Alright, alright. Do me a favor and go get Bucky? He came in but then went back outside to play with Lucky.”

“Sure. Is dinner ready?” Natasha asked as she went through to the kitchen to get to the front yard.

Clint followed, as did Steve, and then stopped at the stove to flip the last patty in the pan, “Yup. Also if you could feed Lucky I'd appreciate it.”

“You got it, boss.” Natasha gave her boyfriend a mock salute and opened the sliding door to the front door with a bowl of kibble in her hand.

Steve sat in one of the tall chairs at the island in the kitchen and swung his legs. He'd only been here twice in the few months but he already loved the atmosphere. Steve had grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, so he flipped to a new page and started drawing the open spaced kitchen while Clint was cooking. Every time Steve came over Clint was always cooking, his sister's boyfriend owned a Mexican eatery in downtown Brooklyn, which was immensely successful since it’s opening a few months ago.  

Bucky and Steve were now both sat down at the table, next to each other, while Natasha and Clint were in the kitchen putting the food on plates. Both of them took in the surrounding and Bucky grimaced. 

“They’re so domestic.” 

“I know it’s kind of disgusting.” Steve agreed pulling a face. “I didn’t think it would happen with Nat of all people.” 

“Exactly!” Bucky nodded, looking over at Steve “It will never happen to us thought. Right?”

“Right.” Steve smiled, “Me and you, forever.”

Bucky smiled back, “See Nat! Steve isn’t going to leave me! He’s the best sibling unlike you.” They both heard a scoff from the kitchen. Steve grinned, and they fist bumped. 

A minute or so past, with Bucky and Steve starting a thumb war while they waited. Things had been quiet in the kitchen until they heard Clint laugh and Natasha giggle from the kitchen. 

“You better not be defiling our food!” Bucky called while Steve fake gagged

“No we’ve already done it in here before, the pans get in the way.” Natasha teased calling back. 

“Wayyyy too much information, Nat,” Steve whined, not wanting the mental picture of his sister doing  _ that.  _

“It’ll be like this for you one day squirt,” Clint said as he walked in with a couple of plates, Natasha not too far behind with a couple more. “Once you find the right person of course.”

It was a well-known fact, that the youngest of the trio was, in fact, bisexual, Steve had realised it during his second year of high school he’d had a crush on his English teacher, the beautiful Peggy Carter and while at the same time also having a thing for an older student Thor, who looked like an actual God.   

Bucky scowled, “Not on my watch. Not after Brock.” 

And well, that was the end of that conversation. 

Steve and Brock’s relationship hadn’t ended well, in fact, the whole relationship hadn’t been good. Brock was abusive, controlling and possessive, there was a point where Brock had stopped him from talking to or seeing even Bucky and nothing,  _ nothing,  _ separated them two. Brock was a mean and violent asshole, and eventually, Steve wised up, realized that he didn’t deserve to be treated like that and could do better and with the help of his siblings and Clint, he pulled off the best break up of all time. 

There was a minute of awkward silence as everyone just sat quietly eating their food, trying not to remember the whole Brock fiasco.  

“So anyway, have I told you two about the new guy I hired?” Clint said breaking the silence, Steve shook his head and Clint grinned, “Well his name is Wade and he’s like a legend I swear. Comes out with the funniest shit ever.” 

“What about Peter? Is he still there?” Steve queried as he remembered Peter, he was about Steve’s age probably a grade younger. The two had got along quite well on the few occasions they’d met in school and then other times Steve had hung out at Clint’s restaurant.

Clint waved his hands dismissively, “He’s still there, Scott as well, everyone, in fact, it’s just that since we got so popular poor Peter has been run ragged and it’s wearing him down, so I decided to hire someone to help. I.E. Wade.” 

“Oh well that makes sense I guess, also I’m glad it’s all going well.” Steve smiled. 

Clint grinned, “I know, I know but let me tell you guys it hasn’t been easy,” He then carried on through all of dinner, telling both Steve and Bucky the tales of being the owner of a food joint, some were just cringe worthy and others hilarious. Especially about some of the customers, he got on a daily basis.

By the end of the night, Bucky had cheered up, laughed himself out of the mood he’d put himself in after thinking about Brock. Meanwhile, Steve had managed to beg Natasha enough so that she’d give them both seconds of the pudding they had, which they would have tomorrow. 

They had left with a promise of coming back soon, keeping in contact (well Natasha threatened them with that one) and going eat regularly at Clint’s joint.

They were walking down the street side by side, Steve once again trying to make sure his bag didn’t make too much noise, with all his art utensils rattling around, especially considering now that it was quite late and people would be asleep. 

“Hey, Stevie.”

Steve glanced over at Bucky, who had turned quiet ever since they started they started walking back. He also noticed that his brother had his metal arm clenched. “Yeah Buck?” 

“You meant it didn’t you? About not leaving me.” 

Steve blinked, “Of course, why would I ever leave you? Til’ the end of the line right?” 

That was something the two of them had created when they were younger, when times were tough and it was not only a promise but a commitment, to life, to living, to each other. 

Bucky smiled, “Yeah, til’ the end of the line.” 

Bucky’s fist unclenched and he relaxed and then suddenly Steve had been pulled into a headlock and Bucky was giving him a noogie. 

Steve yelped, struggling to get away. “Bucky!!!”  

Bucky chuckled and finally let his brother go, “Alright, alright punk. Now c’mon let's go home.”

Steve scrunched his face up, adorably much to Bucky's enjoyment, and he fixed his shirt then started walking, “You're the worst brother ever.”

“Aww, you don't mean that.” Bucky swung his metal arm over Steve's shoulders, careful of the weight.

Steve smiled to himself and leaned into his brother, “No, no I don't.” he mumbled as they continued to walk back to their home.

* * *

 

The very next day, Steve decided to take a detour on the way home, Bucky had sent him a text saying he was starting dinner and not to go looking for trouble. For starters he didn’t _go looking for trouble_ , it just sort of happened in his presence, it was almost like trouble went looking for him.

And secondly, Bucky was cooking. 

_ Holy shit _ , 

As much he loved his brother, and he did from the bottom of his heart, Bucky could not cook, not at all, but to be fair neither could Steve or Natasha. It never really ran in the Barnes-Romanoff family blood. So when Natasha said she’d met a guy, who made cooked food for a living they were drooling at the thought of a proper home cooked meal. Especially considering they spent their childhood eating out of packaged meals and take outs. 

But out of the three of them, Bucky was the worst. He was almost the most deluded, thinking that both his sibling were just being picky. 

They weren’t.

_ Steve looked over at Natasha both curious and somewhat scared at the same time. "Why are we letting Bucky cook again?" Steve questioned causing the oldest sibling to sigh as they watched Bucky run around the kitchen. _ __  
_  
_ __ "You remember that girl he’s been going on about?” 

_ Steve rolled his eyes, “How can I forget, he hasn’t shut up about her for weeks!” _

_ "Well she’s coming around to do their English assignment later, but because she going to be delayed due to after school activities Bucky thought that since it was late he'd make her something to eat," Natasha explained while Steve just looked myth. _ __  
_  
_ __ "Wait, I thought he liked her, not he wanted to kill her" He stated as he watched as Bucky poured something into a pot. Natasha snorted.

_ "What is he making anyway?" _ __  
__  
_ "I believe it's chicken curry"  Nat replied while pulling out two drinks from her bag and handing one to Steve. _ __  
__  
_ Steve looked over to his sister.  "So where's the chicken exactly?" He questioned after not spotting neither a dead or a live chicken in the room. _ __  
__  
_ "I'm not sure, honestly I thought didn't we had any" Natasha replied shrugging, Steve blinked in confusion but then let it go. _ __  
__  
_ "This isn’t going to end well," Steve said looking at a future war zone of Bucky vs Food… It never ended well. "please tell me we don't have to eat this?" _ __  
__  
_ "No, I've called us pizza" _ __  
__  
_ "Yes!" Steve exclaimed happily but then paused "But why can't they just have the pizza as well?" _ __  
__  
_ Natasha looked over to her brother concentrating, damn he was a stubborn to take no for an answer, then again it must be a family trait because both she and Steve were the same. "He said something about entering a cooking competition" _ __  
__  
_ "Say what!?" His eyes went wide "There's no way he's entering a cooking competition!" Steve exclaimed watching as Bucky added mint paste into the pot. _ __  
__  
_ "We have mint paste?" Natasha questioned aloud. _ __  
__  
_ "Had mint paste" Steve corrected. "What time is she getting here anyway?" _ __  
_  
_ __ "About six" Natasha informed him, Steve sighed as they watched on while Bucky added different ingredients, however, none of which Steve doubted were actually on the recipe. 

_ “So this is chicken curry without chicken but mint paste instead, great.” _ __  
__  
_ "Fuck he still has half an hour" Natasha looked over at Steve "We need to stop this or I think he might just kill her" She explained, Steve nodded. _ __  
_  
_ __ "Okay bu-" Steve was cut off by the doorbell, Steve looked over at his sister questionably. 

_ It's the pizza guy."  _

_ Steve's eyes lighted up at the sound of food as they both decided to leave and get their food… _ __  
__  
That was back when Natasha lived with them and no--Bucky hasn’t gotten any better. 

Oh, and if you were wondering both Natasha and Steve forgot about Bucky’s cooking due to the pizza and the intense Mario Kart tournament they got themselves into. They only remembered when it was too late and the young girl didn’t listen to their warnings and had some.

She didn’t go to school for the next three weeks, absent with food poisoning. 

Steve really didn’t fancy trying another one of Bucky’s creations in fear of either getting food poisoning or flat out dying. 

So Steve decided he’d go to Clint’s place, he quickly text Bucky back not to bother, that he was getting something back from Clint’s and to put down the spatula and back away slowly from the oven and stove. Bucky had replied with a couple of sad emojis but relented peacefully. 

Plus Clint had told them that they needed to visit more. So this was Steve visiting, and saving his stomach. And ultimately stuffing his stomach. 

Turning the corner, Steve walked down the brownstone neighborhood once again and took in the scenery. He made a mental note to come back, later on, this week and paint the street from his sister’s house, it had a better vantage point. Steve walked up to the last house on the block and rung the doorbell only to be quickly met with bright blue eyes and a flash of blond hair. He flinched and stumbled back almost falling off the step, which then a hand grabbed Steve’s small wrist pulling him back.  

“Whoa, sorry about that!” Clint said apologetically, “I was just looking out the window from the kitchen and saw you coming up, then Lucky started his tiny puppy barks and I rushed to greet you.”

Steve just gave Clint a warm smile and shook his head, “Hey no, I'm fine,” stepping beside Clint, Steve let himself into the home. He sniffed the air and sighed happily. “Holy shit, what are you making?”

A voice boomed for the kitchen, and it wasn't Clint's, “Tacos, my specialty”

Steve looked back up at Clint, curiously, while he was taking off his shoes, Clint just shrugged, “Nat is still at the dance studio, she took a private lesson. I brought one of my coworkers here to hangout.”

“Oh okay, who’s is it though?” Steve asked, he knew most of Clint’s employees and none of them sounded like that. 

The man stepped out from the kitchen and into the foyer, wiping his large hands on a towel, the movement making his biceps bulge under his black t-shirt. He had golden hair that spiked up softly, bright icy blue eyes looked from Clint then to Steve. 

Whatever Steve was thinking before he instantly forgot it because damn this guy was  _ hot _ . 

“ _ Whom,  _ I presume? I'm Wade, Wade Wilson, nice to finally meet you.” The guy said as he walked over to Steve and held his hand out.

Steve mentally cursed himself out as he felt his palms sweat, but he quickly wiped them off on his jeans before Wade could notice, “Hey, I'm Steve, Steve Barnes,” Wade chuckled and Steve wondered if anyone laugh has ever seemed so hot.

God he was doomed. 

“I know who you are squirt,  _ he _ never shuts up about you, even at work!” Wade gestured over to Clint, who just shrugged.

Steve blushed, he wasn't embarrassed over Clint talking about him, actually was flattered, but still... “Mostly good right?”

Wade flashed him a devious grin, “Nothing but the best.” 

Steve literally swooned.  _ Swooned.  _

Oh boy. 

“Well that's good then.” Steve smiles up at Wade, “But don't call me squirt.” 

The two continued to smile at each other, nothing really being said and Clint looked at them in confusion. He couldn't figure out what was happening between the two and he shook his head, they were probably just bonding or something. 

“Guys,” Clint called, making Steve and Wade’s heads snap towards him, “Dinner? Remember?”

Wade’s eyes widened for a second and then the next he was off, running back into the kitchen “HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY TACO SHELLS!”

Both Steve and Clint shrug at each other before following Wade into the kitchen, who was sobbing overdramatically, on his knees, arms cradling black blobs what Steve guessed that they were supposed to be taco shells. 

Clint didn’t seemed affect by Wade’s display, so Steve assumed that it was normal behaviour for Wade. “So Steve, not that I’m super happy to see you or anything, because I can’t get enough, seriously if I wasn't in love with your sister, I’d be on you in an instant-”

“Too much information Clint” Steve interrupted shuddering at the thought of his sister boyfriend thinking of him like that. 

Not that Clint wasn’t hot in his own right and  was generally good guy and yes  _ if  _ Clint hadn’t had got with Natasha and the two were most definitely in love, he would have got with the older male. But the fact he was his sister boyfriend and they’d done  _ things _ , was what made the idea totally cringe worthy. 

“But it’s true.” Clint pouted and then grinned, “But I love your sister more then the world, no I’d move the world for her. Plus you don’t understand about how good she is in bed, she’s very flexible-” 

“Again,  _ way  _ too much information Clint!” 

“No, no carry on! I want to hear this!” Wade piped up, the black taco shells already thrown away and he was busily frying new ones.

“Anyway,” Steve interrupted again not wanting to listen to any more talk about  _ his sister _ like that. “Before you got um,  _ distracted, _ you were going to ask me something Clint.”  

Clint blinks a couple of times before something clicks, “Oh yeah! Don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t want you to think that you're not welcome because you always are but you only came around yesterday for dinner and the last time we’d seen you before that was Christmas.”

Which was true, him and Bucky while constantly being in contact with Nat and Clint didn’t go around to their place that often and he didn’t blame Clint for being the least bit curious when he shows up two days in row.

Steve flushed a little bit embarrassed, looking away, because not only did he had to explain to Clint why he was here but also Wade, however his eye’s seemed to land on Wade’s ass and lingered longer than was necessary.

“Um, well you see I’d just got out of school and Bucky had sent me a text,” Steve started trembling a little at thought, “He was planning on cooking…” 

Clint gasped, “I’ve heard rumours about that, they said that it could kill.” 

Steve nodded, “If given the right tools yes.” Trying not to think about the time with the exploding cupcakes. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Wade appeared suddenly, holding a tray of tacos while eyeing up Steve and licking his lips, Steve’s cheeks heated up and the apples of them turned into a faint pink “Your boyfriend?” 

“ _ No _ , no, he’s my brother!” Steve protested a little too quickly and loudly, Wade smirked. 

“Oh really.” Wade mused as he shot Steve a look, before leaning forward toward the blonde, who blushed even more, slightly invading his personal space so much so that Steve could feel his breath on his face, Wade’s red plump lips not far from his own. “Is he as cute as you?” 

“Nah Stevie here is the best looking sibling.” Clint piped up with a grin, obviously ruining the moment when Wade pulled away. Steve mentally pouted. 

Wade opened his mouth to reply but someone else beat him too it. 

“Oh is that right Barton?” 

All three span around to see Natasha stood in the doorway, not looking very impressed. 

“Well shit.” Clint muttered unprepared for his girlfriend's sudden arrival. He did wonder who she’d managed to get past Lucky without the little lab barking as a warning, but then again sometimes he swore that she was actually a ninja. 

“Hello to you too honey.” Natasha replied sarcastically, walking into the kitchen.  

“Hey Nat.” Steve greeted with a smile. 

“My guess is that James wanted to cook again, isn’t that right Stevie.” She deducted automatically and Steve flushed, caught. 

“I wanted to see you too as well!” Steve protested trying make it sound less like he only ever showed up for the food than their actually company. 

“You wanted to see the stove.” She replied but still smiled and ruffled his hair, which got the same reaction as usual. 

“Stevie, Stevie,  _ Stevie,”  _ Wade said as if he was trying the name out as it rolled off his tongue. _ “ _ That’s just too cute!” 

Steve blushed again however this time it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Wilson I see that you’ve managed to land yourself in our house,  _ again _ .” Natasha said as she sent a look to Clint who looked away sheepishly. 

Wade grinned “Well what can I say, I couldn’t exactly say no when your super awesome boss and second cutest person in the room, not including me of course-” He winks at Steve before continuing “-asks you around to his place to make tacos.” 

Natasha eyes narrowed slightly, she then suddenly points at her boyfriend, “You. Me. Livingroom. Now.” Before spinning gracefully on her feet and walking to the livingroom while Clint drags his feet knowing he was in trouble,  _ again.  _

* * *

Once they were both in the livingroom Natasha pretends to close the door but purposely leaves a gap open, one that meant they could both see into the kitchen and it’s current occupants. 

Clint swallowed scared for his life or at least his health, Nat didn’t look happy “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough.” She said shooting him a look and Clint knew he was going to be in shit later. “But that’s not what is important at the moment.  _ That  _ is.” She hissed as she watched her younger brother fold over laughing at something Wade had said while the older male grinned and pulled a stereotypical hero pose. 

Clint blinked, still not catching on “That?” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered how out of everyone in the world she ended up in love with him. “Yes, Steve and Wade.”

“There just talking, a bit of banter, you know what Wade is like.” 

She gave him an unimpressed look, “Firstly don’t ever say banter again, it’s just wrong and secondly they're not just talking, they're  _ flirting. _ ”

Clint blinked a couple of times before watching as Wade leant forward and whispered something in Steve’s ear who went bright red and nodded while Wade pulled back. Clint paled, Nat was right, they are flirting! 

“ _ Holy shit! _ ”

“Exactly.” 

“B-But I joined in…” 

“Un- _ fucking _ -believable.” 

Clint dug his palms into his eyes and groaned, “Oh my god Natasha, I joined in.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, shook her head in disbelief. Honestly she couldn't believe was in love with this giant dork. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek, “Clinton Francis Barton, what in the hell am I going to do with you?”

Clint looked then smiled bashfully, “I don't know? Maybe kiss me more?”

Natasha sighed and playfully pushed Clint away, “I'm serious though about this.”

“About what?”

“Barton, keep up, my  _ brother  _ and your  _ employee _ flirting.”

“I think they're great together, the chemistry is off the charts, Tash, plus you know Wade wouldn't hurt him. Wade has been through alot himself so he's more careful about these sort of things.” Clint explained.

“Yeah well…” Natasha looked past Clint and sighed once again, Steve was laughing again, one of his hands placed in Wade’s arm, and he was laughing. Wade was explaining something that required him to talk with his hands but he only uses the one hand Steve wasn't touching. Of course Natasha knew why, as much as she hated to admit this, Wade was making Steve happy and vise versa.

Clint gazed into the kitchens direction and beamed, he liked seeing Steve happy, even though he didn't know the little guy long or saw him all the time. He whipped his head around to look back at Natasha with a smug grin, “Yeah well what?”

Pulling out the tight bun from her hair, Natasha groaned, from the relief and from Clint's arrogance, “Yeah well…I guess I won't break up their flirt fest for now. As long as you keep your employee in check and  _ if _ he hurts my little bro you fire him instantly.”

“But-”

“No buts, shake on this.”

“Tash-”

“ _ Shake on this.”  _ Natasha growled as she shoved her hand Clint's way.

Clint hesitated for a moment before he took his girlfriend’s hand and shook her hand firmly (while she crushed his poor hand). He couldn't believe Natasha was making him do this, Wade wouldn't hurt anyone! He was just one big taco and chimichanga loving teddy bear, and so far it seemed he really liked Steve. Natasha was clearly overreacting...but he won't say that to her face.

But...if Natasha acted like this if someone was  _ just  _ flirting with Steve...how would Bucky act?

_ Oh god, _ Clint thought.

Wade broke through Clint's thoughts as he peaked his head through the door and gave the two a mega watt smile, “Food’s done! While you two were having a lovers spat I made refried beans, so come eat before everything gets cold or Steve eats it all.”

“Hey!” Steve called from behind him.

“Gotta love that little  _ Stevie _ huh?” Wade whispered, as he retreated back into the kitchen where he could avoid Natasha’s daggering glare.

Steve somehow manages to not eat all the food and put some in the plastic container Natasha lent him so that he could take some for Bucky. However that was because the thought of Bucky’s sad, hungry face overcame the delicious taste of the of Wade’s cooking but just. Like shit, no offence Clint but you have just been topped by your own employee. 

He also might have drooled…  _ twice _ while eating. 

Eventually though he realised that he had to go back home, he was somewhat disappointed because he’d love to spend more time here with Nat, Clint and  _ Wade _ . But he had Bucky waiting for him, a hungry Bucky who had already thought about cooking once today and he knew that his brother would eventually stop waiting and just go for it. And Steve really didn’t fancy having to redecorate the kitchen again! 

Nat and Clint said their goodbyes as Wade and Steve stood out in the porch thanking them to come over, Wade more so thanking them that they let him use their kitchen appliances and cook them dinner. The two set off down the neighborhood walking in the same direction. While Steve was admiring to sky and all its vibrant pinks, purples and blues, Wade was admiring  _ Steve's  _ bright ocean blue eyes twinkling in the streetlights. 

Wade was totally and irreversibly infatuated with Steve Barnes.

“Uh, hello?” Steve asked timidly as he waved his hand in front of Wade’s face.

“Huh?” Wade looked around and they were on a different street, away from his boss’s quiet brownstone, and out in the busy and crowded Friday night. Steve looked up at him with a questionable expression and his eyebrows were raised. The neon lights from the store fronts and dimmed yellow street lamps made Steve look like an angel from an eighties poster, a boy out of time so to speak. His light blonde hair had accents of purples and reds and the light up above from the streetlamp accentuated his already high cheekbones. And let’s not get started on his eyes.

Wade shook his head out of his trance and smiled down at Steve, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I asked which way you were walking but then you didn’t answer and got all spacey. You alright though? Do you need to sit down or some water?” Steve continued to ask.

_ He’s artist, funny, pretty and sweet! God does exist!  _ Wade thinks. He grins then starts to walk down the street again, along step with Steve, “I'm fine, I was just lost in thought. Um...I'd love to walk you home? If that's okay--”

“I'd love that!” Steve interrupted, a little too quickly, his face turning as red at the neon ‘Open’ sign they just passed. Clearing his throat, Steve looked back at Wade with a small smile, “Yeah, uh, yeah, I'd love it if you'd walk me home.”

“Really?” Wade asked incredulously.

Steve nodded, he stopped at an art framing store that always caught his attention. He glanced at a blue glass stained frame with a silver trim and gold specks glimmered in the glass. He always saw that frame on his way home and one time he stopped and asked for the price, unfortunately he had to politely decline the sales clerk of buying it. Turning his attention back to Wade, Steve have him a cordial grin, “Someone needs to keep me out of trouble in these mean streets.”

Wade glanced at the frame himself, noting it's beauty and how Steve looked at it. He wouldn't say anything about it though. Smirking at Steve, Wade laughed at what he said, remembering about the stories his boss told at work about his girlfriend’s trouble making little brother. “Oh we wouldn't want that. Especially if I want to impress  _ your _ big brother. Bucky is it?”

The two stopped at the crosswalk and patiently waited for the light to turn, and other New Yorkers wandering the streets waiting to cross crowded around them. Steve was easily pushed around and bumped, Wade...not so much. But by pulling the little blonde closer, Wade prevented him by almost getting hit in the head by a Prada bag.

“Whew, close one.” Wade said as he shot daggers at the woman.

Steve gulped. His face was so close to Wade’s chest. He had no idea what to do, or even what to say. If Steve moved in any direction, he'd be closer to Wade or he'd go back into the crowded cluster of people. Sighing he just accepted his fate. His face being buried in Wade's ginormous pecs.

_ He smells like lilacs and tacos,  _ Steve thought. He stifled a giggle and sniffed again, closing his eyes. Surprisingly this was comfortable and it gave Steve a feeling of being oddly safe in Wade's arms.

“Stevie,” Wade piped up, his voice low, “The light.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked as the crowd of people were shuffling to cross the street. Annoyingly, he had to retch himself away from Wade's chest and continue their walk to his apartment. Luckily it was just a few more minutes away and he’s be home in time to give the leftovers to Bucky. Clearing his throat one more time, Steve spoke up, “Thanks for that save back there. That happens all the time. People automatically think I’m a kid and they just run all over me.”

“Well aren’t you a kid?” Wade cocked his head to the side and then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said, “N-Not that it’s ok that people run over you when they walk but, you know...you’re a kid…”

Steve scoffed, “I’m eighteen, not twelve, but I knew what you meant so don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade started, “Anyways, about your brother? How’s he like? Clint and Natasha don’t really say much about him.”

“Really?” Steve thought about this, Bucky was...quiet. More reserved. He mostly conversed with Steve or the barista at the bakery below the apartment, but ever since the accident he was an entirely different person. Steve had no idea why he never noticed that, or why Natasha never brought it up. “Ah, he’s quiet, but he’s funny and smart. He’s my best pal.”

Wade nodded, he noticed that Steve had stopped walking and he looked up to see a old apartment building, with a small bakery extenuating the place. “This your place?”

Steve glanced around and then nodded, “Yup. I didn’t even realize that we were here! Muscle memory I guess.” He looked up at Wade once again and gave him a mega-watt smile, “Thank you so much for dinner and walking me home. Next time everything is on me.”

Before Steve could say anything else he realized what he said,  _ Next time _ , did Wade want a next time? Or to even see him again ever? Ugh, there was that nagging anxiety again, clouding his judgement and thoughts. But those were the questions that always appeared in his head whenever he met someone new, and Steve couldn’t help it. Luckily Wade pulled him out of his thoughts with a simple:

“I’d love that.”

Steve smiled  _ that  _ smile again, and Wade couldn’t handle the pureness that was Steve Barnes. Everything about him was beautiful and kind. The way he spoke, talked, carried himself, and spoke to others. He loved everything about the guy and Wade had only known him for less than a few hours!

Steve spoke up and the blush had returned on his face, “Great, let’s exchange numbers and maybe we can meet up later this week?”

The two exchanged their phone numbers and said their goodbyes. Wade waited until he saw Steve go up the stairs before he set off towards his own apartment, which funny enough was only three blocks away from Steve’s. The probability of him skipping off thinking of Steve was 11/10…

* * *

 

Steve on the other hand was over the moon happy, he hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Of course he was always happy when he was working or when he was with Bucky or Nat, but there was one thing he always missing,  _ a significant other _ . He always denied the idea of deserving someone in his life like that, especially after ending things with Brock, but Wade really did like him and he  _ really _ liked Wade. Having his first long term relationship toxic left a bad taste in Steve's mouth. Brock showed him all the wrong things a relationship had and what could be. Before hand, Steve was optimistic and excited about stuff like that. Now Steve couldn’t read the signs, and he was a little awkward in social situations already. He needed help.

He needed Bucky.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Steve walking in to see Bucky sitting on the crimson couch curled up in a ball holding his stomach. 

Apparently Bucky needed him.

Steve groaned as he set his keys in the bowl next to the door, he walked into the cramped kitchen and noticed there was the few pots and pans they owned in the sink. They never used them so Steve got the memo: Bucky obviously couldn't wait to eat...and cooked for himself. Great.

There was no trace of what Bucky made. The pots and pans were halfway washed and the stovetop was sloppily cleaned somewhat, soap suds were left over on the counter and there was a sauce splatter on one of the counters. Steve shook his head then took out the leftovers and placed them in the fridge. Bucky surely won't be eating that tonight.

“Unhhhhh,” Bucky groaned, “Steve is that you?”

Setting his things down, Steve started to clean up the kitchen with gloves and a giant sponge he kept under the sink, “Who else would clean up after your sorry ass?”

“I'm sorry, Steve. I should have just waited for you to come home with food.” Bucky replied with a pained moan rolling onto his back to watch his little brother. 

“What the hell did you even make?” 

“You don't wanna know.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he decided to leave the rest of the pots for now and he’ll deal with it later. After getting Bucky some water and painkillers, Steve had been unfortunate soul of being his brother test subject once and knows that painkillers are definitely necessary. He walked into the living room and saw Bucky trying to hid the plate where the poison--ahem,  _ “food” _ \--was placed, Bucky’s face scrunched up and he groaned again in pain. No matter how annoying his brother could be, Steve’s heart broke a little when he saw that. Bucky had already been in enough pain in his life, why add more, Steve thought.

“Hey, pal? You think you can get up in get in your bed?” Steve asked as he picked up the half hidden plate and walked it back into the kitchen.

Bucky let out a long moan, “Ugh, can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Buck, my bed is a twin bed. We won’t fit.”

“We did before!”

“I fell off the bed in the middle in the night! You literally pushed me off!”

Bucky gave out a strained out laugh and he got up from the couch, holding it in a firm grip. “Yeah. yeah, but I had the best sleep of my life that night. Why is your bed so much comfier?”

“Maybe because I’m smaller than you and my twin bed is softer than your rock of a bed?” Steve responded as he finished up cleaning the dishes and put them away. He walked over to Bucky and put a hand over his shoulder, “Come on, you can sleep with me for tonight.”

“Really?” Bucky asked like Steve just said he won the lottery.

“Yea? I mean if you get sicker I’ll be there to take care of you and...and it’ll be just like when we were kids.” Steve said, looking away with a small smile.

Bucky grinned and ruffled Steve’s hair, the two walked down the hall then into Steve’s room. Steve changed into his PJ’s while Bucky crawled in under the thick blue comforter on his brother’s bed. As soon as Steve finished getting ready for bed Bucky was asleep, his long auburn hair draped over his eyes and his shallow breaths came out soft and slow. Steve smiled to himself again as he slipped into bed next to him and started to fall asleep himself. Before sleep could take him, Steve’s phone buzzed on his night stand and lit up, much to Steve’s annoyance. Picking up the phone anyways, Steve unlocked his phone and saw the text.

**Wade: Sorry this is late but goodnight Stevie**

Steve’s heart fluttered. He wanted to giggle so bad but if he did he would wake up Bucky. So instead Steve responded back to Wade.

**Steve: Oh so that's how it's gonna be?**

**Steve: Goodnight Wadey ;)**

Wade immediately responded with:

**Wade: OMG I LOVE IT! OK GOODNIGHT**

Smiling Steve put his phone back on the nightstand and shut his eyes, trying to back to sleep. But it was impossible, Wade made him more awake than before, and with just a few messages! Bucky was snoring now, and Steve was envious of how easily his brother could sleep, all Steve wanted was sleep but now all he could think of was Wade and his crooked smile and wisecracks. 

_ I’m so screwed. _ Steve thought. He closed his eyes and tried to not think of perfect blue eyes, golden blonde hair and the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> The_Crafty_Cracker: TELL US WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE. FOR STEVE. AND MY SOUL.
> 
>  
> 
> Update by fingersnapstothat: Not sure when this work will be finished due to collaborating difficulties with the co-author. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
